An overvoltage protective module of this generic type is already known from DE-A-2 315 838. In this case, the contact springs are parts of a metallic holder having a U-shaped cross section, additional contact fingers being arranged at the free ends of the contact springs, in order to make contact with the contact strips which are embedded in the plastic base body. The U-shaped holder which has the contact springs necessitates complex assembly of the overvoltage suppressers, which are held on the top of the base body by the contact springs and are provided with fuse elements. Furthermore, the U-shaped holder requires a large amount of material.